


Falling For Him

by CeceTA



Series: Stuck at Eighteen universe [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Club DJ Nino, F/M, First Meeting, Realisation, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceTA/pseuds/CeceTA
Summary: Alya finds herself drawn to a handsome DJ at the club one night and meeting him leads to more than she expected.





	Falling For Him

Alya wandered through the club, her eyes drawn to the sea of bodies on the dance floor. Some moved with a certain rhythm or along to the beat of the music and others drunkenly staggered around, almost tripping over their own two feet. 

The bright lights and booming music added to the excited atmosphere and the DJ stood up on the stage seemed to be having the time of his life as he performed and entertained the crowd. 

Alya’s eyes were instantly drawn to the man. His bright, amber eyes, his sun-kissed skin, his dark hair. Him. 

‘Stop it.’

She thought to herself, placing a hand over her beating heart as she glanced away. 

‘He’s probably not your soulmate anyway, so you shouldn’t get your hopes up.’

Alya let out an audible sigh as the thought of soulmates clouded her mind once again. Maybe she just needed to have a drink to drown the thought away. 

She’d been searching for her soulmate since the day she reached the age of eighteen, the age where the aging process halts until you meet the one that fate has destined you to be with. 

That was over twenty years ago. 

——————————

Just over a week later, Alya found herself in the club again. She told herself that it was so that she could enjoy herself and have a nice drink but her heart knew the true purpose. 

He was there again. The DJ with the stunning amber eyes. 

But this time was slightly different. This time, he glanced across the room and his gaze locked with hers. She found herself stunned and could see that he seemed to be experiencing the same thing. 

It wasn’t until he winked at her before returning to focusing on the song playing that she noticed how entranced she’d been. 

In that brief moment they’d just shared, it felt as if electricity had shot through her and as if time had slowed down, almost coming to a halt. 

And maybe, just maybe, she felt herself falling for him. 

Alya’s lips slowly curled into a grin as she made her way to the dance floor. She may as well enjoy herself while she’s here after all. 

——————————

“I see you staring at me every time you show up to the club, but why don’t you ever say hi?”

Alya let out a little screech as a voice suddenly piped up from her behind her. 

The man whose voice she had heard held out a drink to her which she cautiously took from his hand, their fingers brushing together as the glass was exchanged from one hand to another. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not drugged or anything like that,” he reassured her, “I wouldn’t dream of doing something as horrible as that to anybody.”

The touch caused a strange feeling to rise within her for a moment, flowing all through her body. It soon faded away into nothing as if it had never happened. 

“Well, it’s not like you said hi to me either,” she finally retorted, playfully poking him on the shoulder.

“Fair point,” he responded, letting out a chuckle, “I’m Nino,” the man continued, holding out his now empty hand for her to shake. 

“Alya,” she replied while shaking his hand, her lips curling into a grin. 

“I would stick around, but I’ve got another set to play. Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Definitely.”

He smiled at her, clinking their glasses together before walking away through the crowd. 

——————————

Over the next couple of months, Alya found herself falling in love with Nino. It seemed that he felt the same way as soon after their introduction, he asked her out on a date. She agreed to it, of course. 

“And then I kissed his cheek when he dropped me off back home,” Alya explained, letting out a giggle, “he was so surprised and his face went really red!”

Marinette giggled along with her best friend as she finished telling the tale of her and her new boyfriend’s most recent date. 

“I’m glad you’ve found someone for now, Alya.”

“Me too,” she responded. Even if Nino may not turn out to be her actual soulmate, she would still stay with him until either of them moved on. 

Alya flopped down on the sofa, her eyebrows furrowing into a frown when she noticed that she couldn’t sit the same way as before. 

Normally, she would lay down with her feet resting comfortably on the armrest at the opposite side to her head as the curve of the armrest was where the back of her heel connected to her leg. 

But now it rested slightly further up her leg, only by a few inches. But how was that even possible?

A gasp escaped her lips as her eyes widened in shock at the thought that flashed through her mind. 

Growing a few inches taller was the only thing that could have caused this to happen, but that would mean…

“Marinette!” She exclaimed, jumping up and running to the kitchen area of their shared apartment where she knew her best friend was currently baking some cupcakes. 

“Marinette, I think Nino is my soulmate!” She shouted, panting to catch her breath from her sprint. 

The other girl’s eyes widened as she noticed the serious expression adorning Alya’s face. The hazel-eyed girl only looked that way when saying something she really meant. 

“Now that I think about it, you have grown a little over the past two months,” the black-haired girl responded after the shock left her system. 

An excited grin broke out on Alya’s face as a myriad of thoughts about her and Nino growing old together clouding her thoughts and images of children running through a house and a walk down the aisle flashing through her mind. 

Suddenly, her eyes widened as anxiety rose within her. 

“How am I supposed to tell him?!”

She paced around the kitchen as Marinette amusedly watched her, shaking her head at her usually calm and collected friend. 

“You should probably just tell him next time you see him. He may have figured it out too, you know.” Marinette suggested. Alya was better off getting it out of the way rather than worrying about it for longer than necessary. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” the ombré-haired girl replied, her nervous feeling starting to die down a little, “I’ll tell him on our date tomorrow.”

——————————

“Did you know that you and I are soulmates?” 

Alya’s mouth hung open in shock as she stared at Nino who slapped his hands over his mouth. 

She was not expecting that to be the first words he said to her today. Still, it saved her from having to ask him about it. 

Alya nodded, tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear as she bit her lip. 

“When did you figure it out?” Nino questioned, interlacing their fingers as they started to walk along the bank of the River Seine. 

“Yesterday. What about you?”

“Also yesterday,” he replied, a chuckle escaping his lips. 

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand, stopping in his tracks to look up at the monument that made the city famous. 

He chuckled to himself as he remembered how Paris was nicknamed the city of love. He could definitely see why it had been given that name. 

“I’m glad we’re soulmates, Alya. I love you.” Nino confessed, his hand letting go of hers and being placed upon her cheek as he slowly leant in towards her. 

Tears began to form in Alya’s eyes at his heartfelt confession, her heart pounding as a furious blush began to spread across her face. 

“I love you, too.”

And with those words, she surged forwards and captured his lips with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the second oneshot in this series! The next one will be focused on Adrien and Marinette again.


End file.
